Excite Me
by CambionTwins
Summary: A fic that explores Chuck and Blair's sex life, with less love making, and more daring, hot sex. (Not the best summary) (also a request fic).
1. Chapter 1

_For this week I drew; Gossip Girl with Chuck and Blair as the characters, with the tags S&amp;M and BJ. This going to be a chaptered fic, since it is also a request fic, which Incubi was suppose to write but he really didn't want to so I said I would, so when I drew Gossip Girl this week I didn't really draw characters or tags we just gave me the best ones to start this fic out with._

_A fic that explores Chuck and Blair's sex life, with less love making, and more daring, hot sex. (Not the best summary) (also a request fic)._

_We don't own anything; if we did life would have been much more entertaining._

Excite Me:

If anyone ever asked them who is in charge in the bedroom they would lie and said it was Chuck, but the truth is their sex life is a lot more exciting than that. The two of them like spicing things up when it comes to the bedroom, which is why the two of them like it when Blair is the one in charge.

Chuck would never admit it to anyone but having Blair take control is absolutely amazing, he has developed quite the kink for it. Blair also loves being in control of what they do in the bedroom, at first it was hard as she did not know what to do but after watching a lot of porn, reading about it and a lot of practice she learned to love it.

The rules they made for their little adventures in the bedroom came from both of them, not that there are many rules. The only rule that I held in high regard is Blair's no gag rule, since she doesn't really want to hurt Chuck, she wants him to be able to tell her when to stop.

The room was dark except for the light glow the dimmed lights provided, the scene that was playing out in that very room was like something straight out of a porno. Having done this many times before it was nothing new to the two lovers, it did not even take them long to find their what works for them.

Chuck's was in a standing position with his hands tied above his head with no clothes on, leaving him naked and completely at Blair's mercy. Blair was quite the vision to behold wearing a black corset, long satin gloves, and fishnet knee high stockings, her hair up in a tight bun and for her makeup a dark smouldering look.

Blair is standing in front of Chuck looking at him much like a lioness would look at her pray, playing with the riding whip in her hands, flexing it and un-flexing. Judging by the look in her eyes, she was thinking if not planning how she was going to go about this tonight.

Chuck swallowed thickly in anticipation; waiting for Blair to start was always a sure way to make him very hard even before she begins. Soon a devilish smile graces Blair's lips and she disappears behind Chuck out of his line of sight.

Chuck can feel her standing behind him leaning into him, he did not know why till he saw the blindfold come close and cover his eyes. Chuck knew what Blair was doing with the blindfold on everything would be more intense just the way they love it.

The sound of the riding whip connecting with Chuck's skin seemed to echo of the walls, having not expected it so soon Chuck could not help but cry out in surprise painful pleasure. Blair drags the tip of the ridding whip along Chuck's body watch to her amusement as his muscles tensed as it went over them.

Every time Chuck got use to the feeling of the tip of the ridding whip being dragged all over his body, Blair would strike him with it fast and hard, but never in the same place twice. It didn't take long for Chuck to pant and beg for more, his dick hanging hard and heavy between his legs begging for attention.

When Blair felt she had left enough red whip marks on Chuck's body to remind him for days of what they did she discarded the whip silently not wanting Chuck to know. She let herself smirk at the state Chuck was currently in, his whole body tense waiting for her to strike again, seeing him so hard was making her wet.

Since she was not wearing heels Chuck could not hear her approach, standing right in front of him she put her hands on his shoulders before sinking her nails into his skin making sure to press only hard enough to leaving marks not draw blood. Chuck hissed in painful pleasure as Blair racked her fingernails down his body all the way down to his thighs.

Chuck feels Blair's smooth gloved fingers touch his dick making him shiver, Blair licks her lips at the sight before her, and then she licks at the head of the member in front of her. Chuck throws his head back in pleasure as her feels the skilful tongue envelope him inch by torturing inch, Blair fits half of Chuck's dick inside her mouth before she starts to bob her head and stroke what she didn't have in her mouth.

But once again Blair was only waiting for Chuck to relax under her touch before she turned things up a notch, Blair takes as much of him into her mouth as she can without choking before scarping his dick with her teeth as bobbed her head back and forth. Not being able to see what Blair was doing was maddening; it also made what she was doing all the more intense.

The amount of pressure her teeth was scarping his dick only caused him pleasure making him cry out every now and again. Blair kept raking her fingernails up and down his thighs, from the sounds Chuck was making Blair knew he was nearing his release so she picked up the pace and pulled out all the stops.

When Blair took a hold of Chuck's balls and softly played with them, his hips jerked forward and he spilled his seed into Blair's waiting mouth. Blair makes quick work of swallowing all of Chuck's cum, while he sees stars and fireworks from his orgasm.

He was in such a haze that he didn't even feel Blair untie him till he fell to his knees, still panting heavily from his intense orgasm.

"Well that was fun" says Blair with a devilish smile and amusement laced in her voice.

The End

Please keep in mind that I have never written anything like this.

**_To anyone even thinking of flaming me for writing this fic, don't cause when you flame me your only flaming yourself cause nobody told you to read this fic, you read it from your own free will._**

_We do requests, from holiday (New Years, Halloween, Christmas etc…), birthday, or any other type of requests, just drop us a PM and we will give you a wet dream._

_Till next time have fun dreams_

_This fic was written by Succubi. Work is at AO3 and _


	2. Chapter 2

_I drew Gossip Girl, with the tags Classroom and Food Play and Chuck and Blair as characters._

Chuck comes home to a surprise from Blair.

_We don't own anything; if we did life would have been much more entertaining._

Excite Me – Chapter 2 – Extra Credit:

Blair was always thinking of way to make things more exciting for her and Chuck like, new games and fantasies. Tonight was no different, Blair has been working all day to get everything ready, and Chuck won't know what hit him.

Chuck had to work late that night, giving Blair more than enough time to double check everything and get dressed. The moment Chuck walked through the door he felt something was different, looking around their home he found a note that told him to meet her in the study, so that's where he went.

The sight that greeted Chuck in the study was already enough to make his cock strain against his pants, Blair was sitting on the front of the desk, in a outfit that looked a lot like the one that Lucy Liu wore in Charlie's Angels when they infiltrate Redstar headquarters (If you haven't seen the movie just search the web for a picture, or watch the movie).

In front of the desk was one lone chair, Chuck's eyes met Blair's and the room felt ten times hotter, slowly but surely she was sucking on a popsicle, hollowing in her checks as she took it deep into her mouth only to pull it out with a pop, making Chuck groan with want.

"You must be wondering why I called you in here Mr Bass" said Blair breaking the silence and starting the game.

Chuck tried to answer with words, but they were all lost to him as he watches a drop fall from the Popsicle between Blair's cleavage before it disappeared from his line of sight, so he nodded instead.

"Well Mr Bass it has come to my attention that you do not pay any attention in my class, and that simply will not do" said Blair quite pleased with herself for the effect she was having on Chuck, she knew this was a fantasy of his.

Finally finding his voice Chuck answered her "I'm sorry Miss Waldorf, I will try to concentrate better in your class", trying to sound as innocent as possible.

"That's good to hear Chuck, but you are already failing my class, I'm afraid starting to pay attention now won't help you" replied Blair coyly.

"But Miss Waldorf if I fail your class, I'll fail my year and have to do it over, isn't there something I could do like extra credit?" says Chuck, loving this game and really hoping it was going in the direction he wish it would.

"Mr Bass you know I want all my students to succeed, which is why I'm sure we can work something out" replied Blair, having finally finished her popsicle, she gave Chuck her best seduction eyes.

Taking that as he queue Chuck made his way towards Blair with a cocky grin, which was quickly wiped from his face when he leaned in for a kiss and Blair grabbed his hair and pushed him down to where she wanted him. Chuck let out a groan as his pants got even tighter by the action, falling to his knees between her legs, her pushed the skirt up which was made easy by the long slip it had in the back.

Chuck let out another groan when he saw that Blair wasn't wearing any underwear, he quickly reached down and undid his pants and sighed in relief. Chuck dives in face first pushing his tongue in as deep as he can into her pussy; Blair bits her lip to keep from moaning.

Chuck holds onto Blair's thighs while devouring her like he hasn't eaten in days, it doesn't take him long before her adds his fingers to the mix, hope that the faster he gets her off the faster he would too. Blair tries to hold off but she was already worked up from waiting all day knowing that this would happen, that she just couldn't hold off any longer so with a bite to her arm she came.

Chuck laps up as much of her sweet essence as he can before she recovers; Blair only takes a few moments to catch her breath before she pushes Chuck away making him land on his ass. Blair hops off the table with shaky legs, letting out a small laugh at how turned on her boyfriend was, to which he gives her a soft smile.

Blair quickly gets her act back together, "Take off your clothes and sit back down" Blair says making Chuck's eyes light up like Christmas morning.

Chuck quickly does as Blair says nearly falling a few times in the process, but Blair was willing to wait gave her more time to compose herself a bit better. Once Chuck was naked and sitting on the chair, Blair hiked up her skirt to above her waist and straddled Chuck.

Blair sinks onto Chuck's lap taking a firm hold of his cock pumping it a few times before lining it up with her entrance, and slowly sinking down onto it making them both moan. Chuck put his hands on Blair's hips and takes one of her nipples into his mouth sucking on it.

At first Blair starts to slowly ride Chuck to adjust to his size, but when he starts trusting into her from below, she starts riding him for all his worth. Chuck is so close to coming already, but he knows he has to get Blair to cum with him or else he will never hear the end of it.

Doing the one thing that always works Chuck pushes a hand in-between their bodies and starts playing with her clit. Blair is the first to cum falling down onto his cock one last time and pulling him in for a deep sloppy kiss while she milks his cock with her pussy as he cums seconds after her.

"I love you, so much right now" says Chuck, with a laugh at the end.

"I know" replies Blair, smugly.

The End

Hope you guys like this fic. R&amp;R. So not use to writing M/F fics.

**_To anyone even thinking of flaming me for writing this fic, don't cause when you flame me your only flaming yourself cause nobody told you to read this fic, you read it from your own free will._**

_We do requests (within reason), from holiday (New Years, Halloween, Christmas etc…), birthday, or any other type of requests, just drop us a PM and we will give you a wet dream._

_Till next time have fun dreams_

_This fic was written by Succubi. Work is at AO3 and _


End file.
